The Truth About Forever
by A Little Infinity
Summary: "The truth about saying forever is that most of the time it ends and it doesnt last, but sometimes, just sometimes they actually mean it and it lasts and it turns into something so beautiful."
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my new story and once again I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p>You're alone in a room.<p>

That's the first thing you notice when you open your tired eyes. It's crowded with beeping machines and handmade 'get well soon' cards, that are no doubt from your classmates.

The doors open revealing the doctor and your childhood friend Ruka. The doctor calmly goes and check your vitals, Ruka cries out happily and rushes to your side. He explains every thing to you in great detail but you don't say a thing.

Instead you're looking at the door, waiting for her to come in and smother you with her warm hugs like always.

But she doesn't.

So you turn your attention to Ruka. You're waiting for him to say it. To say her name and explain why she's not here.

When he does, you are outraged.

You're angry at how calm ruka is but when you look at him, you can see that he's lost someone too.

You try your best to be calm again.

When the doctor and Ruka leave, you breakdown.

'_She lost her Alice.'_

You get out of bed.

_'They took her away after she saved you.'_

You throw useless stuff.

_'She left with a smile on her face but that made it hurt even more.'_

You pull at your hair.

_'She lives faraway with her grandpa now.'_

You kick.

_'She got her memories erased.'_

You curse.

_'She might never get them back.'_

You shout.

_'She doesn't remember you.'_

You scream.

_'She doesn't remember you.'_

And finally,

You cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>


	2. Mikan

_"No offence but you're really annoying."_

_"Stop smiling! It makes you look like an idiot." _

_"Face it, you're flawed."_

_"So childish."_

_"Grow up, will you!?"_

_"Prancing about like she's the queen."_

Mikan was not okay.

She was enrolled in a school not far from where she lived but she still managed to be late somehow because of that she had countless of teachers that disliked her.

She decided to ditch the pigtails. She only had two friends and the majority of the school seemed to just despise her.

Mr. Bear takes care of her now since her grandpa had died months after she woke up from her two year long coma. That traumatic event changed her. She now knows how to keep her distance away from people.

She was content though. She wasn't going to change herself to suit peoples demands. No, She was not gonna be that kind of girl.

Ever since she woke up, she found that her habits have changed quite a bit. She found that she had a liking to the colour red, crimson to be exact. She also had an attachment to Sakura trees, she would find herself standing there for ages just staring at them or sitting under them.

"Yo, Mikan!"

The brunnette turned round and waved to her two best friends.

"Hey." she greeted

"You're early."

Mikan had a confused look on her face "So?"

"You're never early!"

She shrugged "Today, I am."

The reason she was early was because of the nightmare she had the previous night. She was used to it, but this one seemed so vivid. So real.

That raven haired boy slowly dying in her arms.

The nights like these were just full of these feelings. Feelings that made her want to stop, curl into a ball and cry. Like that feeling in her heart, like half of it was missing.

Heck, she sometimes felt like it wasn't even there at all. As if someone took it as their own possession. The rest of the day was a bore although she had every class with her best friends.

She noticed that her life had a routine.

She would wake up occasionally late, get ready and eat breakfast.

Go to school, learn, avoid bullies.

Go back home, eat, talk to Mr. Bear

Sleep.

And that was it.

"Where was the excitement?" she often asked herself. "Where did everything go?"

She wanted to be with her friends and joke around. She wanted her days to be something to look forward to. Mikan celebrated her thirteenth birthday a couple of days ago but she celebrated it alone.

"I wish that I could have powers." she whispered quietly to herself while lying on her bed that night "Like something to do with animals or gadgets or probably something like fire."

She chuckled to herself. What a crazy girl she was, wishing about super powers with her makeshift birthday cupcake with a small melted candle burning at the top. Mikan held it in her hands.

"Happy birthday 13th Mikan." she greeted herself.

With a small blow at the candle, the fire went out.


End file.
